To Feel Rather Than To See
by WriterJC
Summary: A misadventure on an away mission affects KJ & Chak.


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Borrowed for fun, will be returned undamaged. Well, relatively undamaged, anyway... 

To Feel Rather Than to See

by Jackee C. 

"What is your destination?" 

The voice belonged to a rough-and-ready looking purplish alien. He was Draung of the Lurean people, or at least the universal translator assigned a masculine gender to his voice. To Kathryn Janeway's eyes it was difficult to tell. 

"We are headed toward E'praxi 4. Your Prefect Durin of Sali Station allowed us a temporary mining pass." Her voice rang out concisely across the bridge, she didn't want there to be any misunderstandings. The Lurean's were an exacting race. 

She continued, gesturing a hand in the air, "We're transmitting the pertinent details now." 

Draung paused as he watched the data appear on whatever passed for a monitor on his vessel. He looked up with a curious eye. "All of your credentials appear to be in order, but have you been warned of the dangers of E'praxi 4?" 

"Prefect Durin told us of the harshness of the planet at this time in it's rotational cycle. We have hope that we will be able to work around that." 

"As you wish, Captain Janeway," Draung shrugged, again assuming a stiff military posture. "Your mining rights will be in place for ten standard rotations of E'praxi 4. At that time, we will expect you to vacate the area, or suffer the consequences of breach of contract." 

"We understand, Mr. Draung. Thank you." 

When the communications link was cut, Janeway gave Tom a warning look over her shoulder. The way his mouth immediately shut, confirmed her suspicions that something decidedly un-Star Fleet was to leave his lips. He instead smiled, and refocused on the task at hand. 

Chakotay, having caught the entire exchange, gave Janeway a roguish grin as she headed for her chair and sat. "Continue on to E'praxi 4, Mr. Paris," she ordered.

"What do you think, Captain," Chakotay leaned across their central console. "This is the third warning we've had about conditions on this planet." 

"I know, Chakotay," Janeway agreed. "But you know the state of our raw materials supply as well as anyone. We aren't likely to have an opportunity such as this for a long time. I'd hate to pass it up." 

Chakotay nodded with a smile. It was understood between them that he wasn't questioning her decisions, merely presenting her with other options should she need them. 

"Anyway, we'll soon find out," she said as the mottled gray, white and blackish-blue planet drew nearer in the viewscreen. 

****

B'Elanna glanced around the ready room when everyone was seated. She'd been to the planet to evaluate the mining station. The report she was now here to present wasn't going to be good. At a nod from Janeway, she began. 

"As we all know, the interference in the upper atmosphere is playing havoc with our sensors, and using the transporters is out of the question. I've tried rephasing, double-buffering, re-modulating and anything else I could think of -- suffice it to say none of it worked. We're limited to the shuttles for getting to the mining campsite."

She glanced at the Captain before continuing. Kathryn Janeway nodded, no doubt she'd already figured that part out for herself. B'Elanna went on. 

"The bad news is: the campsite is no where near as organized as Durin led us to believe. Most of the scaler-craft are inoperative. I've gone through the information available on the campsite computer. There is nothing, no data what-so-ever on many of the vehicle sub-systems. And the processor matrixes are all unique; and can't be replicated." 

"Bottom line, B'Elanna," Janeway spoke up. "What can we do with what we have?" 

"The richest veins appear to be in areas where their are odd energy fluctuations. Those areas *have* to be mined with the scaler-craft because the energy interferes with the shuttle's navigation systems, preventing the shuttle from maintaining a stable position. And without precise positioning --" 

"The cutting laser can't do it's job, " Janeway finished for her. 

"Right," B'Elanna affirmed, releasing a bit of her frustration. "Otherwise we could be out of here within a day. But with only two of the scaler-craft working...we're going to be lucky to get what we need in 2 months. Unless..." 

"Unless what?" Janeway asked. 

B'Elanna continued on. She wasn't entirely sure Janeway was going to like her suggestion. "Unless we leave a team here to begin the mining, and go the Efluvi for replacement parts to repair more of the scalers." 

She was right. Janeway ran a hand over her forehead before waving her to a seat. "E'praxi 4 is by every definition a hostile planet. But it's the richest source for most of the ores and materials needed to keep this ship functioning that we've come across since we've been in the Delta Quadrant. I can't help but feel that we'd be throwing away a golden opportunity if we don't take advantage of this situation." 

B'Elanna could see her shift modes with a slight movement of her head. Her earlier words had been the preamble, she was now ready to give the order. 

"Commander Chakotay," she looked to her right. "You will set up a mining team on the planet. Take as many people and extra supplies are you think you might even possibly need. B'Elanna," her eyes were again on her chief engineer. 

"You will stay on the ship, and go with me to get those parts." Eyes again to Chakotay, "We'll leave as soon as you're ready to disembark, Commander." 

"Aye, Captain," Chakotay responded to her orders. 

Janeway dismissed the group. When everyone left, B'Elanna noticed that Janeway'd waved Chakotay back. Not so unusual; they did that all the time.

****

Chakotay looked about himself in amazement at all the gear they'd brought along for the journey. He smiled as he remembered the Captain's parting admonishment to pack extra blankets as the temperature dropped to a decidedly uncomfortable -4 degrees Celsius at night. She'd wanted to know how he felt about this mission. He'd been able to honestly tell her that he was comfortable with it. 

The shuttle had settled behind the abandoned mining camp, which sat atop one of the medium high cliff faces. Unfortunately the thick mists hid most of what must be an awesome view of the towering heights of other cliffs in the distance. Judging from the shuttle's, admittedly sketchy, scans, the closest thing Chakotay could imagine to it was the Grand Canyon back on Earth. _Only much much grander, his mind added. _

A crack and a surprised oomph! drew his attention to his left. Ensign Vorik had slipped on the ice. Again. This time taking a crate of shelter materials along with him. Beige and gray panels lay scattered in random heaps all over the dark ice, leaving only one booted foot visible. 

Chakotay and several other team members rushed to the site, quickly throwing panels aside. Moments later, he found himself staring down at the embarrassed young Vulcan. "Are you all right, Ensign Vorik?" He reached a hand down to help him up.

After a moment's hesitation, Vorik took it. "Quite well, Commander. It appears that I have yet again miscalculated this planet's surface." 

Chakotay gave the young man a wry grin and glanced around the group. "Harry, you Seven and Ayala continue setting up the shelter. Vorik, you're with me. We're going to get the two scaler-craft up and running." 

****

"Are you certain these are the ones B'Elanna said were working?" Chakotay asked. The scaler-craft looked very much like large mechanical spiders. There was a mildly ovoid compartment that would comfortably fit one average humanoid. It rested on two three pronged feet which extended out and acted as pincers during the mining process. Several lasers and electronic cutting tools were fitted into the front of the vehicle, beneath a large view window. A 'catcher' compartment extended from the front beneath the tools as a method of gathering the mined ores. 

"Yes. I am certain," Vorik affirmed. "I assisted Lt. Torres in her review of the vessels." 

Chakotay by no means doubted Vorik's words, or B'Elanna's engineering abilities. But these scaler-craft looked rather old for the task at hand. He glanced at the data padd that showed the locations of the richer ores, and back again to the scaler-craft, then sighed. 

Turning to Vorik, "You start here along this perimeter and I'll..." 

****

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" 

B'Elanna looked up sharply at Tom Paris's softly spoken words. He'd managed to find something to do near Harry's station, briefly excusing the replacement crewmember. "Who?" she demanded, in an equally soft voice. The fingers that literally punched in the commands on her console gave away her agitation.

"Vorik," Tom answered with wry sarcasm. "You know who I'm talking about. It's awfully cold down there, but Chakotay is smart. It'll be fine. We'll be back in 2 days, 3 max." 

B'Elanna allowed her eyes to drop again to her console before answering. "I know he is Tom, and I'm worried about all of them. But there's something about that planet that gives me the willies." 

Tom didn't know what to say to that; he hadn't had that same feeling. "There are a lot of avian type creatures there, not unexpected considering the deep canyons. Other than birds and bad weather, it's really not that bad. In fact, some areas would be *great* for a little extreme skiing" 

Right." B'Elanna went back to her work. She knew where this was heading. 

"Aww, come on," Tom said, grinning. "After we get this mining wrapped up, I'm sure we could find a little time to--" 

"No way." B'Elanna's quick response caused his grin to widen. 

"Surely you're not afraid..."

"Of you breaking your neck? Of course not! But my neck on the other hand..." 

****

"Vorik, you're breaking up." Chakotay called over his commbadge. They were keeping an open channel as both hands were needed to maneuver the scaler-craft alongside the sheer cliff walls to the areas most likely to have rich ore deposits. 

"I...eding... ation..." 

Chakotay sighed as he looked up along the rock wall. The top was three hundred meters above hidden among the thick mists. A relay had been sunk into the rocks there to boost their comm transmissions to base camp. "Chakotay to Kim," he called into the link. 

"Kim here," the Ensign responded after several moments with a minimum of static. 

"Can you localize what's causing the interference?" Chakotay asked. He and Vorik had been in and out of the static-filled areas so many times in the past few hours that without additional sensors it was going to be difficult to determine a clear position to communicate. 

"Difficult to ..ell, Sir. Lo...our...gnal..." The link hissed and squealed before silencing completely. 

Alone with only the faint sounds of the winds that howled beyond the craft's view window, Chakotay deactivated the cutting laser and prepared to head back to base. He'd been scaling along a vein that ran horizontal along a sheer drop-off, a couple hundred meters above the canyon floor. Several jagged ledges jutted out above and to one side, and the winds seemed to be picking up on the other-no way to go but up. 

The controls responded sluggishly to his vertical command. B'Elanna'd told them that the vehicles operated better if they descended and ascended at an angle. Strictly vertical drops or rises were not a good idea. Chakotay didn't' see where he had a choice as being blown into solid rock was a worse idea. 

Another glance at the craft's display told him that the new system of swirling winds was much larger than he'd originally thought. At this rate, he'd never clear it before the winds were upon him. Slamming the craft into a sharp horizontal right, he felt the quick burst of increased energy as the vehicle skimmed alongside the rock face. The weather system continued to gain. 

Suddenly the craft's display went black, and all the running lights dimmed. Only the gas-fusion engine continued to run, straining against the winds on its tail. 

The canyon wall turned up ahead. Chakotay grasped the control meter and urged the vehicle to move with the wall, hoping the wind front would continue right by him. But a strange thing happened - it followed him, move for move. 

"Chakotay to Kim!" He tried the dead link once again. Nothing. 

"Chakotay to --" He gasped as a distinct form broke out of the mists. Giant flapping wings were his last vision before the horrible crashing, and then the darkness. 

****

Kathryn Janeway shuddered. 

"Is something wrong, Captain?" B'Elanna had been standing by her side on the transporter pad. They were preparing to beam down to the Lurean capital for a meeting with another of the Council Ministers. 

A chill ran along her arms even as she responded. "No. I'm fine, B'Elanna." She pushed the feeling aside, nodding to the transporter operator. 

B'Elanna graced her with a concerned look before the tingle of the transporter carried them away.

****

"There is no sign of him anywhere. We must assume that he is dead and continue with our mission to gather ores." 

Harry looked at Seven in shock. "We can't just leave him! He could be hurt." Kim looked away from the former borg and around at the rest of the group. "We have to form a search party. It's going to be nightfall in a couple hours. When that happens the temperature is going to drop. A lot. I suggest a couple of us take the shuttle craft and search along his last known location, and two others route tricorders through the portable signal boosters and search for any human life signs." 

"Someone should stay behind at base camp." Seven suggested. 

Harry looked again at her, then signed. He didn't like being in charge. "We'll leave a repeating message. Everyone report back in 2 hours." Nightfall on this planet was going to be very dark indeed. 

****

He woke to a gentle buzz in his head. It was unlike anything he'd felt before, both comforting and alien at the same time. It lulled him, urging him to sleep. As he lay cradled in the warmth of its embrace, questions began to arise. Where was he? How did he come to be here? 

The memories returned with a sharpness and a clarity that stole his breath. And the warmth stirred. A soft coo echoed in his ears. He opened his eyes. 

A large ocher eye slowly took hazy form. His first reaction was shock, then fear. He wanted to move; to get to his feet and run, but the warmth held him firmly in place. He opened his mouth to form words, but none would come. 

The eye blinked and the cooing increased. _Sleep_ the cooing said. _Sleep_. 

His eyes were so heavy. Yes, he would sleep. His lids drooped as the warmth loosened its grip slightly, gently covering. And there he slept the night, nestled beneath the giant bird's wing. Sleep, he cooed in return. 

****

B'Elanna looked over at the Captain. They'd been negotiating with the Lurean's for hours, and it was well into ship's nightside. Unfortunately, it was only mid afternoon at the Lurean capital. The aliens had energy to burn. 

Janeway rubbed a weary hand over her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Minister D'Raga, we appreciate your concerns, but we have no interests in stealing your technology. Why don't you simply send an intermediary to over look our work, that way you can be sure of our good intentions." 

B'Elanna knew that this wasn't what the Captain wanted, but it was obviously what the Minister wanted. She watched as he sat back in the age-old way of politics and played the game. 

"That would cause considerable inconvenience to one or more of our citizens, Captain Janeway. What compensations could you offer in return?" 

"What did you have in mind, Minister?" Janeway asked calmly. Much more calmly than B'Elanna knew she was feeling. 

"I'd imagine that..." And so it went. Three hours later, an agreement was reached. Minister D'Raga and a young engineer would be accompanying them back to E'praxi 4 the following morning. Lurean time, of course. 

****

Harry Kim sat at the camp table and blew on his hot soup. Almost immediately he dropped the spoon back into the bowl. Commander Chakotay had been missing for over 7 hours. They'd searched as far and as much as they could until night had fallen. Now they could do nothing. 

Kim felt personally responsible. He was the last person the commander had talked to before... before whatever had happened. Seven had mentioned accusingly on several occasions that he was wasting valuable time. The scant amounts of ore they'd mined that day was laughable. 

He buried his face in his hands and tried to think what to do next. Coming to a decision, he got to his feet and shrugged into his outer wear. 

"Where are you going, Ensign?" Seven inquired from a corner of the room. 

Kim wondered, not for the first time, how she did that - managed to make him feel like an underling, young and ridiculous at the same time. "I'm going to take the shuttle into orbit, leave a message beacon for Voyager. The ship's sensors are far better than the shuttle's." 

Vorik and Ayala looked on as they awaited Seven's reply. Ayala secretly felt sorry for Harry, Seven had given him a hell of a time. 

There was none forthcoming. Seven merely raised a brow in acknowledgment and went back to cataloging the ores. 

****

Chakotay woke again. Faint light streamed from someplace high over head. He turned his face into the light, and breathed deeply. *_Perhaps not such a good idea*_, he thought a moment later when the spots cleared before his eyes. *_Must have damaged something in the accident_.*

He moved more carefully the second time pushing himself into a sitting position against a warm, fur covered wall. The room around him was more a large cave than anything else. Scattered pieces of animal skins lay about the floor and along the walls. He'd been covered by one as he slept, he realized. 

A loud cooing caught his attention. Moving stiffly to his feet he followed the sound. The cooing seemed to be edged with an intensity, something almost tangible. The sounds led him to an opening unto the canyon floor. It was difficult to tell the time of day as the mists obscured the position of the sun. 

A circle of large gray birds stood flapping, the cooing had elevated to hissing and shrieking. Feathers flew as powerful wings flapped, kicking up bits of rock and dust. 

Chakotay covered his face as he moved in closer. The sight of the giant birds gathered in a circle stuck him oddly, overriding his natural caution. As the object central to the commotion became more visible Chakotay froze, stunned. 

A large gray, misshapen lump lay in the center of the, he now realized, mourning group. A fallen comrade. Alongside the fallen friend lay a few pieces of the destroyed scaler-craft. It was then that he realized what had happened. The crash, the wing. . . Remorse and grief poured from his soul. 

He looked up sharply as one of the mourning creatures turned in his direction. Its cooing was accusatory. Murderer! the cooing seemed to say. Killer! 

Chakotay backed away from the advancing creature. Its wings spanned at least 12 feet, while its head rose easily a foot above Chakotay's. "I'm sorry!" He yelled up at the creature, its grief was tangible. "I meant no harm. We didn't know..." 

The angry avian would not be comforted. It drew back a wing and swiped it at him. 

Chakotay didn't move away in time. The wing caught him along his right side, knocking him to the ground. Dazed, he remained down, fighting back dizziness and rising nausea. 

He vaguely heard a cry rise from the other Avians. He wondered if it was some sort of mob mentality. Knowing he couldn't fight off one of the birds, let along all of them, he remained on the ground. There had to be some smaller cave or crevice he could run to for shelter. His blurring vision was hesitant to cooperate. 

He cringed as a shadow stooped over him. He felt, more than heard the gentleness of this different creature. He looked up again into the ocher eye, as a strong wing scooped beneath him, helping him to stand. 

__

Forgive my companion, the cooing seemed to say. _The fear of losing a life partner is difficult. _

Chakotay's mind went back to a time when he thought he'd lost some one who was as dear to him as a life partner. He understood. 

The creatures neck bobbed only as she - Chakotay knew instinctively that this creature was such - raised her head to its full height and looked down at him. _I can see that you now comprehend._

Chakotay's head was beginning to clear. "How is it that I understand you? Are you a telepathic race?"

Chakotay received a distinct impression of confusion. Before the cooing began again. _We speak from the heart, you and I_

****

Kathryn Janeway gave the command to leave orbit, and went directly to her quarters. She'd been having disturbing flashes all day, and now no matter what she did she couldn't seem to get warm. 

"Computer," she said. "Increase temperature by 5 degrees." The computer complied. 

They would reach E'praxi 4 at what equated to midnight, ship's time. She'd already urged B'Elanna and her team to try to get some rest. Tuvok had urged her to do the same. Grabbing an extra blanket, she kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed thinking about how wonderful wrinkle resistant uniforms were. 

As she rolled over to pull the blanket around herself, nothing happened. She gasped to realize that her entire right side had gone numb. She couldn't move. Half panicking, she tried again. It moved easily; there was no problem. 

She sat up sharply. Something was wrong. 

"Bridge to Janeway." 

"Janeway here." She slapped her comm badge. The tension was beginning to build. 

"We've received a subspace message from the away team on E'praxi 4..." 

"On my way!" 

****

Kim settled the shuttle unto the icy ground of E'praxi 4. There had been no message yet from Voyager, but he'd check again in a few hours.

Meanwhile, a team continued to mine the areas in extreme proximity to the mining camp. Once he returned with the shuttle, they would mine further out, while the shuttle overlooked the operation, all the while scanning for the commander. Kim hadn't given up hope that they would find him, but the hope that they would find him alive was waning. 

During their life scans they had learned one valuable piece of information, however. The life forms on this planet seemed to have a negative effect on the more sophisticated Star Fleet systems. 

****

Chakotay awoke again, this time to darkness. He hadn't remembered falling asleep, precisely. He'd been communicating with the female avian, whose name he had yet to learn, and then nothing. This wasn't a good sign. 

The warm skins again covered him. Scant light from one of the planet's satellites shown weakly through the ever present mists. A bowl of seeds sat at his 'bed side'. Pushing into a sitting position was much more difficult than before. He fought not to cry out, blinking against the black spots that appeared before his vision. 

With his left hand, he reached toward the seeds. They resembled nothing so much as palm-sized sunflower seeds. He tore open the shells and sank his teeth into the tender meats within. He was ravenous. And keeping his strength was important. 

A gurgling near the back of the cave caught his attention. Fighting his way to his feet he walked in that general direction. The cave wound into a corridor that lead into another large opening. Several large Avians lay atop skins similar to his own. Their feathers wilted and fell from their bodies. Even being an outsider, he knew that the motled blackish tone of their skin was not normal. His eyes were drawn to the avian that moved about the room tending them, offering comfort where she could. Remorse and suffering hung heavily about the room.

She turned at Chakotay's step, settling her ochre eyes again on him. _You should not be here_, she cooed. _This death is not yours to see_. _He who attacked you, his life mate lies among these dying._

Chakotay nodded, realizing that these creatures must have impacted with the mining machine that he'd been piloting. He now understood their behavoir of the other avians. The new knowledge also made him realize what an effort the avian before him had gone to to help him. 

"What is your name?" he asked weakly, leaning against the wall. 

__

Sings-softly, was the gentle coo. _Why?_

Chakotay smiled, the name suited her. "My name is Chakotay, Sings-softly. I must find my people. Perhaps we can help...?" 

Sings-softly's gaze sharpened as she examined him. Chakotay found his mind drifting toward Voyager's own holographic doctor, and Star Fleet medical technology. A rippling of hope filtered over his senses. 

__

I see that you might, Sings-softly cooed. And Chakotay felt, rather than saw, a smile. 

**** 

Voyager slid gently into orbit around the dark, foreboding planet, 2.5 days after she'd left. Kathryn Janeway sat sedately in her seat, with the Lurean ambassador occupying that of her first officer. She was much too concerned with maintaining a facade of calmness to haggle over seating arrangements. 

The impressions she's been receiving had sharpened. Her right side now tended to go numb without much of a warning. She'd had the Doctor run a scan but he'd found nothing. 

"Hail them, Mr. Paris," she announced, moving to her feet. 

****

Everyone was awake and sitting near the console. They'd received the message hours earlier that Voyager was on the way. 

"Voyager to Away Team." 

"Kim here, Captain." Relief washed over Harry, as well as a feeling that everything would be all right. 

"Report." 

Harry quickly brought the Captain up to date on happenings since they'd received Voyager's last message. 

"Thank you, Mr. Kim," Janeway said before signing off. "Good work. I'll see you in a few minutes." 

Kim took a deep breath and looked around the small group. Ayala and Vorik prepared for the arrival of the othe r shuttle craft. Seven approached him. 

"The Captain is correct," she said. "You have done well under pressure, Ensign Kim." 

****

Chakotay kept a tenuous grasp on consciousness as the lithe body beneath him soared through the canyon and up along the rock faces. They'd fashioned a papoose of the animal skins. Normally this was used for carrying young avians that were too small to fly, but it had been possible to expand it's size for a human. The ride was cold and rough. 

Sings-softly cooed at him often, in an attempt to get navigational information. The other birds that flew in the flock joined her as they continued through the night. Sings-softly attempted to help him focus on the life mate he'd lost, but not lost. She hoped it would help as she'd grown rather fond of human Chakotay.

__

Human Chakotay, she cooed as a screeching arose among her flockmates. _Is this the place? It is normally quiet during this season. The ones who occupy this place are not kind. _

Chakotay lifted his head at the dim view of the base camp beneath him. "Yes," he breathed. "We have to go down and talk to them." 

Lights around the settlement began to dim and go out as the excited flock settled nearby. 

__

Is all well, human Chakotay? Or will they try to ambush us? Sings-softy's coos were edged with genuine fear. 

Chakotay settled to the ground and tried to reassure her. "No, Sings-softly. Stay here, and let me go talk to them. They're my friends and I know they won't hurt you." 

__

Can you make it? Sings-softly cooed gently. 

"I have to," Chakotay offered a wry grin as he began to move slowly across the compound. He noticed with a bit of surprise that there were two shuttle craft on the ground. 

"Who are you?" a familiar voice called. 

His knees weakened at the unexpected sound. "Kathryn," he called weakly. Two females moved simultaneously toward him. Sings-softly and Kathryn Janeway. 

Both paused at the approach of the other. Sings-softly drew back as she recognized the other woman. She cooed. 

**** 

"You want to do what?" Kathryn Janeway demanded of her first officer. He lay pale upon the bio bed as the doctor ministered to his wounds. She didn't even want to think about the coincidence of his injuries and her... 

"I want to go back and heal some of their people." Chakotay said. 

"I understand your feelings, Commander. But how do you plan to do that. You can barely walk, and every time any of our technology gets near them it fizzles out." 

Chakotay wouldn't give up. "But they are dying, Captain. And I believe if there are only a couple of them around our equipment will work fine, it's only when there's a group that the interference starts." 

I understand that we can't just take the Doctor in, but from what I could see, most of their problems were broken bones and abrasions. Deadly in this environment, but easily repaired by a tissue regenerator." 

He could tell her resolve was weakening. Kathryn didn't want any more of Sings-softly's people to die than he did. "They saved my life, Kathryn." 

"All right, Chakotay. But I'm going with you." 

****

__

Kathryn and Chakotay followed Sings-softly in a shuttle to the cave of the wounded avians. The rest of the flock had gone further north so as not to interfere with the human machines. Kathryn and Chakotay together had been able to take care of the Avians with minimal interference. When they exited the cave, Sings-softy stood guard at the shuttle. 

They both felt, rather than saw the smile of gratitude. _Thank you human Chakotay and human Kathryn, you have been a blessing to my people_, she cooed. The universal translator had yet to make any attempt at recognizing the language. 

Chakotay smiled. "It is I who should thank you, Sings-softly. You saved my life, even when you had no reason to." 

Sings-softly ducked her head. _I will go now, I know that you have much work to do. Thank you, Friends_.

__

**** 

One week later: 

"Come," Kathyn Janeway called as her ready room door chimed. 

Chakotay entered with a grin on his face. "Here's the report on our ore supplies," he handed her the data PADD. "*And* our Lurean ambassador was picked up just minutes ago." 

Kathryn sat back and smiled up at him, gesturing that he take a seat. "Thank you for handling that bit of business for me. How are our friends the avians?" She asked the last more softly. 

Chakotay's face softened as well. "According to sensors, or rather lack of sensors, they've returned to their homes among the cliffs." 

Kathryn's mind wandered to the moments she'd experienced while on Lurea. She hadn't told Chakotay about it, and thankfully the Doctor hadn't mentioned it in front of him. 

A gentle buzzing centered itself in her mind. She looked sharply toward Chakotay, he obviously felt the same thing. 

__

Hold tightly to your gift of heart, human Kathryn and human Chakotay, Sings-softly cooed gently in their minds. _A life mate's bonds such as yours is to be treasured. _

Kathryn spoke quickly to ensure the Avian that they were nothing more than friends. Chakotay joined in after a moment. 

Both their minds wandered to stolen glances, half touches, New Earth... 

_I see that I was mistaken,_ Sings-softly cooed gently, sedately. _Good-bye, my friends. Love well_. 

The both felt rather than saw her grin. 

The end


End file.
